


Darling, the rain keeps pouring down

by yourfriendlyneighbourhoodme



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, complete fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfriendlyneighbourhoodme/pseuds/yourfriendlyneighbourhoodme
Summary: Isak and Even wake up to the perfectly planned day, and are met with torrential rain, but that isn't going to stop them. After all, rain adds extra fun such as puddles, and cuddles once you're all warm up again.





	Darling, the rain keeps pouring down

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is simply inspired by the fact that I feel like if I go outside atm, I will drown in the rain. Enjoy, and thank you for reading :-)

“Good god, look at the rain!” Isak says unhappily, lifting a corner of the curtains to peak outside, finally acknowledging the weather after a few minutes lying in bed listening to it pound against the windows. Well, that’s today’s plans ruined, he thinks as he turns back to where Even is still lying in bed, and shrugs his shoulders apologetically. 

Today, which had been forecast as a day as sunny as any other, they’d been planning on a walk around the city, a picnic in the park, and perhaps catching a movie at the open air theatre that had sprung up in a square about a ten minute walk from their flat(Even’s suggestion, the theatre specialised in his favourite epic love stories). 

Isak climbs back into bed guiltily, snuggling back up to Even, who still hasn’t said a word in response to the torrential rain. “I’m sorry that our day has been spoilt, baby.” He says softly, knowing how much Even had been looking forward to the event, as it was the first time that both their full days off work and school had coincided, meaning that they’d planned something extra special to miss up for all the time they’d missed. 

He hears Even chuckle, and sits up to look at him confusedly. Even grins back at him, deepening Isak’s frown. “What?” He asks, and Even shakes his head. 

“Do you really think that rain is going to stop me from spending the perfect day with you?” Even replies, and Isak’s only thought is yes, kinda. Even laughs again seeing Isak’s reaction, and he leans over to kiss him on the forehead. “Come on, let’s have some breakfast and then test if our waterproofs are really waterproof after all.” 

[][][]

As he usually does, Even hums along to the radio whilst the kettle boils, Isak sneaking glances at him as he pours cereal into bowls(the only food preparation task besides buying it that Isak is allowed to participate in). He still can’t decide whether he finds Even’s dancing infuriating or endearing. Probably both. 

Isak can’t help but smile as Even throws tea bags into mugs with relish, but groans as Even turns up the radio, a shitty pop song blaring that Isak doesn’t know the name of but is certain he hates. 

Still, he munches his breakfast relatively cheerfully, blocking out the sound of the radio, and attempting, but failing, not to laugh at Even’s dancing, which unfortunately only spurs his boyfriend on more as Even twirls across their tiny kitchen. 

Even hands him a steaming mug of tea after their crap kettle(a purchase which neither are regretting because despite it being slow, it’s quicker than using a pan) has finally boiled, and Isak takes it gratefully and wraps his hands around it, shivering despite the warm hoodie of Even’s he’s currently wearing. He couldn’t exactly say that they’d chosen their flat on terms of insulation.

They drink their tea quietly, although Isak knows from sneaking glances at Even that he is concocting an alternative plan for their day, despite Isak being the designated planner of their household. Even’s looking distantly at the countertop, a slight crease on his forehead. He looks determined, Isak notes with a smile. 

“What are you thinking?” Isak asks when Even finally sets his mug by the sink, and he laughs. 

“You don’t get to know.” He replies cheekily, and Isak rolls his eyes. 

“Come on, Even, you know all plans have to be Isak-approved.” Even laughs again, and shakes his head. 

“Not today, my love, not today.” He leaves the room to get dressed, leaving Isak frowning grumpily in the kitchen. 

[][][]

Ten minutes later, Isak is pulling on his favourite green water proof jacket as Even, headfirst in the cupboard, flings shoes out of said cupboard, looking for their wellington boots. He ducks quickly as a pair of flip-flops narrowly miss his head, and then smiles when Even lets out a triumphant cheer, appearing seconds later with Isak’s wellies in one hand and his own blue pair in the other. 

“Hurry, hurry.” Even chastises him as Isak tries to fix his hat perfectly over his blond curls, and Isak rolls his eyes at him, only spurring on more teasing. “See, I told you that you cared about your hair.” 

Isak is upset that this time he doesn’t have a swimming pool to shove Even into, so he settles by glaring at him. But Even only laughs, and tugs on a curl that has escaped the hat at the base of Isak’s neck, making him shiver as Even leans forward to kiss him lightly. 

As with all their kisses, it’s too short, but when Even pulls back and links his arm with Isak’s, Isak decides a longer kiss can wait. He’s just happy that he’s here, with Even. 

They leave the flat arm in arm, careful to walk lightly down the hallway to the stairs lest they wake the neighbours. 

 

[][][]

Isak begins to turn his nose up at the rain as soon as they hit the lobby, frowning when he hears the water pounding against the window. He stops watching it, but Even keeps walking, until his nose is pressed up against the glass. When he exhales, his breath forms a fog and he laughs, a tinkling sound that spurs Isak into action so that he stands besides Even. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Isak asks uncertainly, thinking back to the time he got hypothermia after getting drunk with Jonas and Eva, then all got locked out of Eva’s house in the rain. Even the memory makes him shiver.

“Yes.” Even reassures him, opening the door and letting in a gust of cold air that makes them both shiver. “Come on!” Even adds excitedly, shoving Isak through the door and smiling as the rain begins to fall heavily on their heads. 

Isak pulls Even’s hood up over his head, making sure his hair doesn’t get soaked, and his boyfriend smiles at him gratefully, taking his hand and beginning to walk with him down the deserted street. 

Even even manages to get Isak to jump a few puddles(after some encouragement: Come on, Isak! No. Why? It’s immature! You’re immature), soaking both of their jeans when the water splashes up at them. Their laughter rings through the clouds, and Isak( in the minute seconds where he is not gazing at Even) spots a few people smiling down at them from inside the dry safety of their houses. 

With splotches of water dampening his trousers, Isak shivers for what feels like the billionth time and they buy hot cups of coffee at a nearby café, finally(and reluctantly) letting go of each other’s hands to wrap their cold fingers around the paper cups as they continue their stroll. Even remarks more than once that this is the most deserted he’s even seen Oslo’s streets. 

The coffee renews their energy as they enter the nearby park, so much so that they race each other down a tree lined path, being careful to dodge the odd puddle or pedestrian, Even winning due to his longer legs. 

“I thought you said you were the master of sprinting!” Even laughs as Isak finally catches up, the blush spreading across his cheeks matching his hat. Isak shoves him gently, only causing the taller boy to laugh more. “You know, you sure do claim to be the master of a lot of things, Isak.” He teases, and Isak shoves him again, this time Even stumbles into a puddle, but the water that splashes up hits Isak instead.

Isak’s grumpy frown at this merely causes Even to kiss him, softening the creases between his eyes and warming him up again. 

“I’m hungry.” Even says, pulling back and linking his arm with Isak’s. “Shall we find some lunch?” 

“Uh-huh.” Isak agrees. “I think I saw a sandwich vendor a couple of minutes back.” He adds, and together they retrace their steps until they find the truck, the engine whirring happily in a corner of the park. 

The boys gratefully shelter from the endless rain underneath the awning of the vehicle whilst the girl behind the counter fills their bread rolls with cheese, tomato and smoked ham, then grills them on the tiny glowing machine to her left. 

She smiles at them as she hands over the sandwiches, and points to a bench a thirty second walk away. 

“The rain won’t get you over there.” She says kindly, and they thank her and walk towards the bench, with the warmth of the sandwiches seeping into their bones and slightly burning their fingers. 

“Mmmm.” Even mumbles with the first bite of the food, and Isak laughs at the look of pure delight on his boyfriend’s face. “This is the best sandwich ever.” 

Isak thinks back to the first sandwich they made together, and chuckles. That hadn’t been the best sandwich ever. 

“Much better than too many spices, eh?” He jokes, elbowing Even and munching his own sandwich happily. Even laughs, obviously remembering it too, and shakes his head at the memory. 

The silence as they eat is content, Isak leaning slightly against Even’s shoulder as they watch the rain continue to pour down. Isak has discovered that his raincoat is now a completely different shade of green, as the rain has darkened it so that now he blends in perfectly with the trees. If he could bring himself to leave Even’s side, it’d be perfect camouflage for sneaking up on his boyfriend. 

Finishing their lunch, Even pulls a reluctant Isak to his feet, and kisses him once more as they continue the stroll. 

“Stop raining!” He yells, but in vain; the rain continues to pound down on their heads. Isak laughs when he sees the rain is actually dripping off of Even’s nose. 

“Where would you like to go next?” Even asks, taking his hand and swinging their arms between them. The gesture makes Isak blush, and he grins back at Even. 

“Fancy a movie marathon this evening?” Isak asks, earning an enthusiastic nod from Even

“Always, you know that.” His eyes sparkle with amusement, and he pokes Isak in the ribs cheekily. “We’re going to need popcorn, right?” 

“Certainly.” 

[][][]

Reaching the small supermarket near their flat, the pair split up in order to purchase snacks more effectively and quickly, as the desire to return home has grown stronger since the wind got colder. Isak is put in charge of savoury, healthy options, including a few things Even needs for tomorrow’s dinner, whereas Even heads down to find sweeter, tooth-rotting items which are perfect for a night snuggled in front of the TV. 

They meet in the central aisle, in the bread aisle, and survey the other’s selection. Isak has crackers, carrots, nectarines and a pot of strawberries, the one fruit the younger boy can never resist, even in late winter. Even’s long arms are filled with popcorn(peanut butter flavour, a new and successful discovery), a large bag of Haribos, and, of course, Isak’s favourite Milka/Oreo chocolate bars. 

“You know me so well.” Isak tells Even fondly, and Even rolls his eyes. 

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?” He asks, laughing, and they’re still laughing by the time they get to the counter. 

“Movie night tonight, boys?” The cashier asks with a smile, guessing correctly as he scans their purchases, Even holding open the bag whilst Isak loads in the goodies. Isak, as he always does, wonders silently if the cashier understands their relationship. 

“Uh huh.” Even agrees, and from the stand besides him plucks a movie and adds it to the pile of goodies waiting to be scanned. Isak narrows his eyes as he reads the label. 

“The new X-Men?” He asks, and Even shrugs, his only explanation being mild intrigue. 

“It’s meant to be very good.” The cashier chimes in, and Even gestures to him, raising his eyebrows at Isak. 

“See, Isak, a recommendation!” Isak, who is always cautious of superhero movies after the shambles that was Superman: Man of Steel, doesn’t look convinced but lets Even buy it anyway, packing it into the shopping bag which he slings over his shoulder.

“Let me carry it.” Even tells him as they exit the shop, but Isak refuses, leading to a small tussle between them which ends with Isak still carrying the bag, and a miffed Even being kissed on the nose as a consolation prize.

“You’re the cook, remember?” Isak says, kissing him again(he just can’t help himself). 

“I fail to see how that’s relevant.” Even replies, making another swipe for the bag, which Isak deftly sidesteps, predicting Even’s move. 

“So it means this is the least I can do.” He explains, and Even argue his case further, but Isak just takes his hand with his spare one and walks on, indicating that the conversation is over. Even admits defeat graciously, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand tightly.

[][][]

As Even carefully locks the door to their flat behind them, Isak takes off his sodden, heavy coat with a grateful sigh, shivering and causing water to fly everywhere from his wet hair. 

“Isak!” Even reprimands without actual anger, drawing out the syllables of Isak’s name, wiping drops of rain from his cheeks, but Isak merely stares at him bemusedly before shaking his head again, earning another protest. “You are not a dog, Isak! Wet things in a pile here.” He instructs, and Isak obeys, taking off his jumper and wellies. “Jeans too.” Even adds, and Isak raises an eyebrow. 

“Are you trying to make me strip, Even?” He asks cheekily, and Even rolls his eyes. “Because you know you only have to ask.” This earns him another exasperated eye roll.

“Your jeans are soaked.” 

“Ugh, fine.” Isak takes off his wet jeans(happily, his legs were starting to get really chilly), and throws them at Even, who catches them without blinking an eye, refusing to rise to the bait.

“Get in the shower!” Even tells him when he sees his boyfriend shiver standing in his boxers, and Isak smirks, trying to catch Even’s hand.

“Only if you’ll join me.” 

Even laughs, and nods, bemusedly smiling at Isak. 

“Just let me unpack the shopping. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Oh, as if I’d let you do that on your own.” Isak replies, following Even through into the kitchen and taking the bag back from him. 

[][][]

“When did you buy this?” Isak asks, pulling the bag of Skittles out of the cupboard in confusion. Even looks at him sheepishly, and takes the bag from him without a word, pouring half of the rainbow sweets into the bowl that they’ve already filled with popcorn, chunks of chocolate and the remains of the marshmallows that Isak had for breakfast yesterday, prepared for the evening. “Even?” 

“Magnus dropped them round.” He replies, and Isak frowns at him. 

“Why would he…” Isak looks at the Skittles again. “Oh.” The penny drops. “The rainbow.” He chuckles, shaking the bag with an amused grin playing with his features. 

“He thought it was funny.” Even shrugs, trying to hide his tiny smile. 

“Because we’re gay.” Isak finishes, and laughs again. “It is quite funny, but we’re not going to tell him. He’d never let us rest if he knew he’d made a successful joke.”

“Of course. ” Even replies, popping a handful into his mouth. “Mmmm!” He says, smiling at he chews(Isak pulling a disgusted face). “Taste the rainbow, Isak!” He announces, leaning forward to kiss his laughing boyfriend. 

[][][]

“But what about Return of the Jedi?” Isak insists as Even removes the DVD from the pile yet again. Even narrows his eyes; they’ve been bickering about what films to watch for the past twenty minutes. 

“Isak, we watched that last week.” He repeats, inwardly chuckling at the grumpy face Isak pulls at him, and holds the DVD out of his reach. 

“It’s still a good film.” Isak complains, but there’s a smile creeping into his eyes as Even stretches further away. 

“True, but I say that we watch The Sixth Sense.” Even shows him the box, and gestures to the many labels on it that list the awards the film has won and been nominated for. 

Isak mumbles something that sounds like you and your fancy films, but agrees nonetheless, strolling into the kitchen and coming back with the designated snack bowl and extra bags just in case they run out(which is unlikely, but Isak prefers to be prepared because once he’s lying down he’s not going to want to move).

Even, watching him, is quietly amazed(and amused) that Isak is able to carry that much at once, but says nothing, knowing that a comment regarding it would only result in popcorn being thrown at his head. 

Even pulls him onto the bed and they snuggle down under the covers, hitting play on film number one, which is the X-Men that Even picked up at the supermarket.

Isak lays his head on Even’s chest, and Even doesn’t complain, despite Isak’s hair being still damp from the shower. He merely holds on tightly to him, as though something has suddenly reminded him how lucky he is to have Isak in his life, to have Isak here with him. 

“I love you.” He murmurs into the curls as James McAvoy begins to look stressed(and he would only get more stressed throughout the course of the film), and Isak sits up at him and smiles that beautiful smile. 

“I love you too, Even.” He replies softly, leaning in to kiss him. 

They’re jolted from their kiss by something on screen blowing up, and Isak lays back down again, both content to just lie there. 

[][][]

They fall asleep at some point during The Revenant, both boys sleeping soundly after what had been the perfect day. Their legs are tired from walking, and the rain still whirls outside, ensuring they’re wrapped tightly around each other for the whole night. Sure, it’d hadn’t been what they’d imagined when they put their heads on the pillow the night before, but it’d been brilliant nonetheless. 

Because, after all, if they’ve got each other, what else do they need?


End file.
